The present invention relates to combination-operated padlocks of the type typically used to secure luggage during travel and transport. While traveling, luggage is out of the possession and control of the owner for long periods of time. For example, after being checked at an airline counter or at airport curbside and before being claimed at baggage claim, while in the possession of porters at a hotel, or even when sitting in a hotel room after check-in. During every one of these periods, the luggage is susceptible to unauthorized search and theft of its contents. In addition, when the Transportation Security Administration (TSA) took over the handling of airport security in accordance with the Homeland Security Act, the need arose for TSA agents to have a means of opening locked luggage without destruction of luggage padlocks used by the luggage owner to safeguard the contents. This need has resulted in the manufacture, sale and use of padlocks with dual opening mechanisms, namely, a combination mechanism for use by the luggage owner and a key mechanism for use by TSA agents with a specially designed key. Specifically, to accommodate the need of travelers for post-inspection luggage security while also accommodating the need of government employees to quickly and easily open and inspect selected and/or suspect bags, padlocks may be purchased by travelers for locking their luggage while allowing government personnel the ability to nondestructively open the locks. More particularly, if a traveler's locked bag is inspected by TSA personnel, the padlock can be opened for baggage inspection using over-ride keys that are purportedly made available only to government inspectors, and then the bag will be relocked by the inspectors to secure that bag while the bag is in transit. Unfortunately, it is now reported that TSA agents are stealing contents of luggage. It is also quite likely that the keys used by TSA agents will find their way into the possession of persons who will use the key to steal the contents of luggage.
Therefore, there is a need for a lock that provides an indicator that the key lock portion of the padlock has been tampered with, such as by advising the bag owner that an elongate object, including a key, bobbie pin or pick, has been inserted into the keyhole and/or used to attempt to open the lock. In addition, there is a need for a travel lock that provides an indicator of tampering, regardless of whether the shackle of the padlock has been unlocked, or regardless of whether the inserted elongate object, which may or may not be a key, has been turned. Furthermore, there is a need for a travel lock to provide the convenience of having the indicator reset that does not require that the shackle to be released or unlocked to reset the indicator.